


Sips From Your Lips

by Gaynin



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Consent itsn't just sexy it's required kids, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/M, Mentions of the Belcher Kids, Non-Explicit Sex, always consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynin/pseuds/Gaynin
Summary: Sometimes drinking, sometimes sober, always with love.Linda and Bob have always enjoyed wine and spirits, almost as much as they've enjoyed each other.Collection of drunk sex ficlets, never non-con, mostly non-explicit, to be extended into more chapters but chapters can be read alone.
Relationships: Bob Belcher/Linda Belcher
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. I Trust You

"Byyye! Bye Ginger!" Linda waved as she leaned on Bob for support. She smelt good, like her floral perfume. She was louder than she probably should've been for 1 in the morning in the middle of a neighborhood. But Bob liked the sing-songy nature of her voice and the way her hands grabbed at his shoulders and arms.

They had been dating for two months and it was the first time Bob had seen her truly drunk. He was glad that she had a nice time with her friends, even happier still that they seemed to at the very least approve of him being Linda's boyfriend. 

She wasn't much different from sober to drunk but apparently she had better control of her eccentricities when sober.

"Thank you Bobby." She smiled up at him. Her heels in his hand, making her almost his height again. Yet she felt much smaller than him, dizzy and sweet.

"Any time Lin." He said easily. He helped her take her seat in the car and buckled her in. Grabbing both of her ankles to position them inside before he closed the door.

He got into the driver seat in the middle of Linda cooing something about how attentive her Bobby was.

"So sweet. So good with his hands."

Bob smiled and shook his head, full of affection for the drunk in his passenger seat.

All the way home Linda sang show tunes, sang his praises and sang his praises in the form of show tunes.

He stopped by a fast food place and got her tex-mex when she asked for a taco.

They arrived at Bob's apartment, he didn't have to ask where Linda would want to go. Lately she'd complain whenever he had assumed they would be spending the night apart after an outing together. He couldn't say he didn't like the fact that she wanted to spend more time with him. He wanted to be around her more and more. He missed her voice when she was gone.

Linda started giggling as Bob came around and unbuckled her. 

"Bobbyyy" she crooned in a way that was trying to be sexy but succeeded more at being silly.

"Yes Lin?" Bob asked, getting a grasp on Linda's waist and helping her out of the car.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and said "I want some hanky pank tonight."

Bob laughed "You're drunk, so that's a no go."

Linda bounced a little in Bob's arms, a little petulant, completely adorable. He tried to lead her to the steps of his apartment.

"It don't maaatter! I want you whether or not I'm soberrr!" she insisted.

"It's different, Lin." Bob pecked her cheek with a kiss to try and keep her from pouting. "I don't want to take advantage of you."

Linda's eyes lit up a little "Take advantage?" She shimmied her shoulders closer to him, wiggling her hips against his "What do you wanna do to me Bob Belcher?" Her fingers brushed around his throat on their way to appreciate the softness of his lips through touch "What advantage do you want me to give you, huh?" The look she was giving him was as hot as the flame of any burner.

Bob blushed deeply, sweating and turned on.

He chose that unfortunate moment to look to the side and see his 60 year old neighbor walking her poodle, looking scandalized "Hi.. Mrs. Genrich." He waved weakly at her. She avoided eye contact as she trotted away.

Linda proceeded to kiss a line from his jaw down his neck, unbothered but them being in public still.

"Lin-"

"Oh! I just remembered!" Linda made Bob jump with the sudden move of her face off his neck. "I thought you would say summin' like this and so when I was still a lil sober," she said looking through the pockets of her purse "I wrote this!" She pulled out a napkin that had her handwriting on it. The message was written in blue pen that had poked through parts of the soft flimsy paper.

Bob read it out loud "I give permission to my Bobby to have his way with me tonight when I'm drunk. Love, Sober Linda."

"Yeah! Aren't I a smarty? That way you know I mean it!" Linda laid her body against Bob again "I trust you Bobby. I know you'll take good care of me, drunk or sober," she leaned into him, her eyes pleading with him a little desperately. Her hot, sweet smelling breath so close, brushing against his lips as she said "and I want you so bad."

Bob surrendered, he couldn't resist her. Not when she wanted exactly what he wanted. Not when she looked like she needed him and him alone. He grabbed hold of the back of Linda's head and kissed her right there on the sidewalk. Deep and just as desperate.

The next morning Bob tucked the napkin away in his box of valuables and brought it with him when they moved in together 4 months later.


	2. Couch is Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Bob's turn to partake, and bring himself home to Linda.

Linda had encouraged Bob to go out for a night with the guys. Warren was in town and if Bob rarely went out before Tina was born, he had completely stopped socializing for the past year and a half. Splitting his time between being a restaurant owner and a father, more times than not combining the two. They were glad most of their customer's loved babies and were more charmed than alarmed at Bob's ability to cradle a 1 year old in one arm and flip patties with the other.

He was a good Dad, he deserved a little time away. Some "unwind with Bobby and the Boys time" as Linda had put it. Bob was introverted, a home body. But even home bodies needed friends. At least Linda was still able to get her hair done every three weeks and gossip with the girls at Gretchen's.

It took some coaxing but Bob accepted and promised he'd be back by 1am. Certain he'd be tired by 11.

She anticipated Bob coming home loosened up. What she didn't expect was him coming home horny.

It was 1am, as promised, but Bob was having a hard time keeping his voice down as he made his way up the stairs.

He was doing his little inanimate objects voice so that the stairs could respond to his apologies for stepping on them too hard.

"Shhh" Linda shushed from the living room. 

She heard Bob whisper "Oh, Linda said to be quiet" to the stairs and heard "Sorry Bob" in an airy tone that must've been the stairs' reply.

Tina had had a hard time going to sleep without her Dad there to kiss her good night. She was finally in dreamland after a lot of reassurances from Linda that Daddy was going to be there for breakfast in the morning. Tina worried way too much for a soon to be 2 year old. She couldn't say too many words yet but the long whines and the little frowns she'd make under her glasses said a lot. She took after her father for sure and Linda would often wonder how she got so lucky, two little worrywarts to look after, both as cute as can be.

Bob spotted Linda on the couch and rested against the doorframe in a pose that Linda realized was supposed to look cool but looked silly in the flickering light of the muted tv. He probably would have looked silly standing like that in the daylight too.

"Hello?" Linda said in a quiet tone, lifting an amused brow at her husband "Can I help you?"

Bob smiled a dopey looking smile at her. He eyed her up like she was a lingerie model on the runway and not a tired mom in a muumuu and fuzzy socks.

"You caaan~" he said, his deep voice lifting in ridiculous high notes.

"Shhh!" She reminded him.

He stumbled over to her on the couch and pinned an arm against the wall by her head. His stance unstable and awkward.

"I'm looking for a girl named Linda." He said, hand perched on his hip. He looked more like a sassy club girl than a cowboy.

Linda scoffed "Yeah? Whaddaya want from her?"

Bob straddled one of her thighs, clumsily but without incident. Linda barely moving to accommodate his nonsense.

"She's got something I want." His thumb met her chin, fingers touched the base of her neck lightly and drug across the little bit of skin exposed by her high neckline. His hands were as warm as always. "Something I need." He said, and let his finger tips skid over the fabric, over the mound of a breast.

She chuckled "You're drunk as a skunk."

"Drunk offa lovin' youuu my angelll."

Linda covered his mouth with her hand and shushed him again.

"Be quiet!" She staged whispered "Some little babies are tryina sleep!"

Bob hummed in acknowledgement. Then proceeded to latch on to the soft bit of Linda's ear with his mouth, fondling her breast gently with his large palm.

Linda sighed "Bobby, let's-"

"Been wanting you all night."

"But you just walked in." She laughed in disbelief.

Bob sucked on her neck for a second, making her gasp. Detaching with a sloppy pop "The guys were checking out the women at the bar, but I couldn't stop thinking about the sexy lady I had waiting for me at home."

Linda melted against him, partially due to his continued work on her neck and his hands snaking their way under her ass. But mostly because of the sweet words her drunk husband whispered in her ear.

She hummed, raising her free leg up to brush her thigh against his side, before remembering herself "Bobby, let's go to the room."

"Mm, why?" Bob hummed against her skin.

"Cuz we're on the couch, Bob."

"Couch is good." Bob said and slipped his hand up her thigh, under the muumuu and across her stomach.

"Mm- ah-, le-lemme grab a condom at least."

"Why?" Bob asked.

Linda looked him in the eye, about to remind him why condoms were used during sex, but his gaze met her halfway.

Bob was giving her a sweet, knowing smile before bringing his mouth to suckle at her breast through her clothing.

Linda felt herself get significantly hotter between her legs, a pleasant tightening in her stomach.

They had been having timid semi-conversations about having a second kid for half a year. Linda decided to get off her birth control months ago, Bob was aware. The doubt that they'd be able to afford a bigger family kept them oddly quiet about the matter. A little bit of fear a little bit of shame. They had silently agreed that if something happened, then it happened.

To hear Bob so blatantly and knowingly forgo a condom with all that in mind got her more turned on than her tired body had been in a while.

She groaned "You're right." and gave Bob a good hard push, giving herself room enough to rise to her knees. She moved him by his drink loosened shoulders until he was seated on the couch, and she was straddling his lap. 

"The couch is good." She said and ravished Bob's mouth as his hands grabbed at her roughly.

9 months later Tina had herself a little brother and Bob bought a cassette at the goodwill that was supposed to be "Mozart for Babies" but was actually someone's radio recordings of classic rock. The baby seemed to like the crazy guitar riffs and random bits of the radio DJ's voice throughout. He would cry when Bob tried to turn it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided these don't have to be in chronological order so forgive if from chapter to chapter these jump back and forth though the time line.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
